Connor Lacey's Adventures of Guardians of the Lost Code
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Guardians of the Lost Code '''is the 1st YIFM/Santo Domingo Animation crossovers made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot During a field trip to the history museum, students Freddy, Atzi, and Kimo discover a stone disk called the Codex in a storage room, and the Brije within it reveal to them that they are the three people chosen to restore the ancestral alliance between humans and brijes, an alliance that was fractured with the emergence of science and technology. The brijes are magical animal spirits that have been in contact with human beings since the beginning of time. Every human had a brije; the human cared for his brije and vice versa. When the human turned 13, a human shaman taught both partners a bonding technique that allowed them to synchronize and transform into a warrior form, gaining extraordinary strength to perform various acts of heroism. Unfortunately, with the birth of modern science and technology, this union was slowly severed as humans stopped believing in magic, with tragic results. The Brije in the Codex created and sealed themselves within it to protect the knowledge of the warrior form bonding technique from the forces of darkness that seek it. To fulfill this mission, the Codex presents the chosen ones with their respective brijes (Hopper, Cloko and Bri) and shows them clues that will lead them to find the missing piece of the same to activate it, all while fighting against the forces of darkness. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Bloom, Stella, Aisha (Winx Club), Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Naare, Queen Chrysalis, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan and Lysandre will guest star in this film. * Naare, Queen Chrysalis, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan and Lysandre will work with Elmer and Claws in this film. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Brijes. * In this film, Connor Lacey and Pals have learned to syncronize with each other. Category:Connor Lacey